


Lazy Day

by Jinx (jinx37kat)



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinx37kat/pseuds/Jinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two minutes on a lazy day with the boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Day

**Author's Note:**

> My first Riptide fic. Just got back into this show and am totally addicted. Thought I would throw a quickie out there to get my feet wet in this fandom.

It was a lazy day on the Riptide with no case currently in need of the boys’ attention.

The bright early morning found Cody tucked into the corner of the bench in the salon, one leg up on the seat and the other stretched out under the table, toe tapping against Nick’s ankle. A newspaper was folded in front of him and he was drumming a pen against his lips in concentration; the other hand lingering on his now lukewarm coffee.

Meanwhile, Nick was a hands-width to Cody’s left, slumped on the bench, leafing through one of his many aeronautics magazines that had piled up after over two weeks of neglect.

It was always nice to be busy, but today was a much needed time-off for all concerned.

“Hey, Nick,” Cody asked, now chewing on the end of his pen.

“Hm,” Nick grunted in reply.

“What’s a seven letter word for ‘aromatic herb used in soups and salads’?”

Nick’s right eyebrow shot up and he slowly turned his head to his partner, silently asking _How the hell would I know the answer to that?!_

Cody grinned back unrepentantly; wordlessly answering _You’re the cook._

Nick’s face screwed up, incredulously. _And you don’t?_

Cody shrugged and was about to verbally respond to their unspoken conversation when Murray exploded from the galley and quickly moved across the room, mumbling to himself as he went.

“Chervil,” Murray muttered, gathering a few things that were lying on the table before moving over to the shelf where Nick kept his model helicopters and picking up a few more items.

“What?” Nick asked, blinking in confusion.

“Chervil,” Murray responded, absently. “An aromatic herb used in soups and salads.”

Cody’s own eyebrow shot up and he looked down at the paper. “How do you spell that?”

“C-H-E-R-V-I-L,” Murray replied, mind clearly elsewhere.

Cody wrote in the word and then looked up with a smile. However, before he could thank his friend, Murray was gone, back to the depth of his stateroom.

Cody turned to Nick with a huge grin. “Thanks, _Nick_.”

“No problem, man,” Nick returned, shaking his head. “Glad I could help.” He turned back to his magazine with a smirk on his lips.

And the lazy day on the Riptide continued.


End file.
